


Le jeu de l'amour

by an1me_g1rl, Kyoki159



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Times, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating May Change, heart breaker! eren, player! levi, so much pining, theyre a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an1me_g1rl/pseuds/an1me_g1rl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki159/pseuds/Kyoki159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi-Player</p><p>Eren- Heartbreaker</p><p>I heard you're a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and goodnight every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited some chapters on 6/2/15 because wow. The earlier chapters were a mess. But that also means I'm working on the next chapter. Sorry for the Hiatus. <3

See, I'm usually fine when we move because after awhile of staying in the same town I go out with every girl there, and breakup with them, thus earning myself a title wherever we go. So when it was announced to Mikasa and I that we would be staying in some crappy town for awhile I was a little more than a tad upset. Because this also means that we are now finishing school at "Titan high"

*

I woke up earlier than usual so I wouldn't be late on the first day, I haven't even started school yet and I already know Titan high is extremely strict. And figuring I would get lost as soon as I got there I needed some extra time to find my first class. I headed downstairs after I finished getting dressed in a green T-shirt, jeans, and ankle boots.

"Eren, I thought you wanted to leave early today." Mikasa said sitting on the couch rolling her eyes. Oh, guess I didn't realize I took 40 minutes. "We're still going to be early, we have an hour to get there and the school is only 20 minutes away. And how do you even get ready in under 5 minutes." Because Mikasa is literally the only person I know who can get dressed and ready that quickly. "Eren, we don't have an hour, we have 30 minutes. Learn how to read a clock. And not all of us need to spend an hour deciding which outfit will earn us the most numbers, now come on we're going to be late."

We were quiet for the entire car ride, then we parked "Try to not have 15 different girls to call by the end of the day, we're going to be here for awhile, pace yourself Eren." Mikasa said then she got out and shut the door behind her before I had a chance to argue. I quickly grab my stuff to catch up to her, but by the time I got out of the car she's already walking inside the building.

Damn. She's fast.

*

"Why couldn't she just wait for me, I have no idea where I'm going and at this rate I'm going to wind up being late." As I turn the corner my thoughts are suddenly interrupted when as my ass hits the ground. 

"Ow, Watch where the fuck you're going." "Oh shit, sorry I wasn't paying attention." As I start to pick myself up I realise the guy is gorgeous. He has raven black hair styled into a perfect undercut and his eyes are such a light blue you could almost mistake them for grey. He looks a bit shorter then me though, but damn..he's still extremely hot. Wait. Shit. I'm straight. I'm a guy. I've dated hundreds of girls. What am I doing. "No shit you weren't paying attention, if you were you wouldn't be laying on the dirty ass ground blushing like a moron." Crap, I am blushing. Over what though? "It's just I'm just new here and I couldn't find my class. And I didn't see you when I turned the corner." Shit. I'm still sitting on the floor. I start to get up when he reaches his hand out. I silently grab it to stand up and whisper a quick 'Thank you'. As I turn to leave he grabs my arm. "205's this way."

"How did you know what class I have?" 

"Before you bumped into me like an idiot you were mumbling something about G205. You said you're new and I take it that you don't know where the fuck you're going?" Smooth Jaeger. Smooth. 

"..Oh, yea." I hadnt even realised I was talking out loud. 

"Oi, hurry the hell up, we're gonna be late" shit he's already walking down the hall. I quicken my pace to match his. 

"So what's your name?" 

"Eren. and you?" 

"Levi. And the classroom's just down that hall. We should probably hurry before we both get marked late. 

He managed to get to the classroom before me and just to my luck as I walked in there's only seat and it's next to him. So I walk to the back and sit down. When i look over, a girl behind him is talking about something I can't quite hear. She looks over at me and has a maniacal smile plastered to her face as she goes back to talking to him.

What the fuck was that about? I don't have much time to think about it though because as I turn to the front Mikasa is looking at me as if she wanted to come over right then and there and give me a lecture. Then finally the bell rings and she's forced to turn around.

Thank god.


	2. Chapter 2

Well my day started off just as shitty as usual. Hanji keeps going on about these new students or some shit. What were their names? Erin? mike? I don't fucking know. I don't know why she cares so much either, or more specifically why she thinks I care. I usually just fuck them and move on. Hence how I earned the title of the player of the school. But why would I want to deal with all the relationship shit just to have sex with the same person? And shit, if I don't hurry up I'm going to be late for First period; Wait, who's that?

I haven't seen him here before. Maybe that's one of the new students four eyes was talking about. He doesn't even realize where he's walking. Is he mumbling something about G205? Well looks we're going to the same place anyway, this could be interesting.

"Ow, watch where the fuck your going" "Oh shit, sorry I wasn't paying attention." He stars getting up and that's when he looks up at me, and wow, the kid is a lot more attractive up close. His eyes look like the Caribbean Sea...and why am I paying so much attention to Him. I'm not even sure if he's straight; but by the way he's blushing right now I doubt it. 

"No shit you weren't paying attention. If you were you wouldn't be laying on the ground blushing like an idiot." So being the gentleman that I am, I reach my hand out to him (mostly so he's off of the disgusting floor)

I think I hear a very quiet thank you as he takes my hand. Then once he's up he starts walking the other way. This kid is ridiculous. He's walking in the opposite direction of the classroom. Before my brain has time think things through I grab his arm "G205's this way." I think I put that nice enough. I don't even know why Im helping this idiot. Maybe it's because now that his ass isn't on the floor I can see how nice it is, Damn.

"Wait, how the do you know what class I have?"  
Wow this kid really is stupid. He's lucky he's attractive and has a nice ass.

"Before you bumped into me like an idiot you were saying something about finding your class. You also said you're new, and I take it you don't know where the fuck you're going?" This fucker is unbelievable. "...Oh. yea." Maybe if I had a feeling other then annoyance I would've thought that was cute. Maybe.

*

Now that I think about it I should probably be nicer if I want him in bed with me. Speaking of which I don't even know his name.

"What's your name?" Wow, aren't I smooth.

"Eren. How about you?" Guess this is the kid Hanji was talking about. And it's Eren not Erin, not much of a difference but whatever. "Levi. And the classroom's down the hall."

'Fun fact': Eren walks incredibly slow. By the time I got to the classroom he was still at the end of the hall. "Tch. Like I'm going to wait for him." When I get in there's only two empty seats left which means he's going to wind up sitting next to me. And the empty seats are in front of Hanji, great.

"Hey short stuff! What took you so long? I thought you were only going to your locker. Couldn't reach your lock?" I swear I'm going to kill her if she doesn't stop cracking short jokes all the god damn time. "Shut the fuck up four eyes. I was helping one of those new students you keep talking about." I guess you could call it helping anyway.

"Oh, you mean Eren? Did you meet Mikasa yet? She's his sister. I was planning on showing them around after class." He'll probably get lost again, although I feel bad for anyone who gets stuck with shit glasses as a tour guide.

"Who chose you to show them around?" Shit, that was meant to sound offensive.

"Why does it matter? Do you have a thing for one of them? I know Mikasa isn't your type, so is it Eren? I havnt even seen him yet..wait is that him?!" She never shuts up. And when she points towards Eren standing at the door I just decided to nod hoping she would take the hint and shut the up. Though, I don't even know why I thought that would work.

"Ooo, he's cute! Your type too, is he gay? You better hope so because all the girls are staring him down." Looks like I'm not the only one interested. This might be harder then I thought. And Hanji might have a point, he could be straight. Maybe I'll just leave him alone, he's not that attractive that I wouldn't fight over him with a bunch of girls.

"Woah, levi do you see his eyes? They look like a teal color! Do you think he wears contacts?" There's no way he's wearing contacts, there's not any pair of contacts that could replicate how vibrant his eyes are. And now I notice Hanji is just staring at the kids face. He's probably freaked out by her stupid smile too.

"Yo idiot stop staring at him. Your face is probably scaring the shit out of him. And there's no way he's wearing contacts." Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part because now she's just smiling more, if that's even possible. At least she stopped staring at the brat.  
"Why do you say that? It's definitely possible he's wearing contacts. I'm sure they make contacts close to that color too."

"Because there's no way eyes that nice are from wearing contacts." Damn, things keep slipping out today.

"Oh really? I would make a bet with you but I'm aware that they aren't contacts.-oh the bell. Looks like class is starting." Hanji turns to the front with a stupid smirk on her face. Fuck her.

*

Saturday night came and somehow shit glasses convinced Erwin (A Captain America look alike who is one of the few people I don't mind) and I to go to some stupid party. The drive there was surprisingly quiet, aside from the few comments Hanji would occasionally make.

"So did you hear that new kid Eren has already broken up with two girls? It's barely been a week! People are saying that he was known as quite the 'heart breaker' in is old town." Wait, the cute, shy, flustered Eren with the bright eyes I helped to class a few days ago? I find that hard to believe. But then again, as much as i hate to admit it, Hange usually isn't wrong.

"Sounds like a perfect match for Levi." Now Hanji is cackling in the passenger seat from Erwin's comment. 

"You would think, but he didn't have sex with either of them. As for Levi the sex is all he's interested in." Fuck them both.

"Is there a reason you two fuck faces are so interested in my sex life?" I'm about two minutes away from getting out of the car and walking home.

"Calm down shorty. Anyway we're here! Let's gooo!" Before Erwin or I even had a chance to reply shit glasses was already inside.

"By the way Levi, I heard Eren is going to be here." 

"How the fuck do you know tha-" He got out of the car. The fucker got out of the car. Fuck him. Fuck Hanji too. Although..Eren being a 'heart breaker'. Now I'm a bit intrigued. Maybe I'll just happen to bump into him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is a little later then I planned on it being. I also said it would be longer...sorry. If I would've made this chapter any longer it would've been way too long and would've taken me longer to write causing the update to be even later. If nothing comes up the next chapter should be up by Friday. (8/15/14). Sorry again, and thank you for reading ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

I hate parties. I hate jean. So why did I come to Jeans party? Because I got dragged here by Mikasa and Armin. 

Mikasa and I met Armin on our first day and all three of us instantly clicked. We've been hanging out since then, but now I want to kill both of them for bringing me here. 

I also met the asshole Jean. We got into a fight on the second day because I bumped into him on accident. But Armin and Mikasa are actually friends with the douche, so here we are; a house filled with a bunch of drunk high schoolers and a few college students.

Mikasa went to go hang out with some friends she met and Armin went along with her. They tried to drag me along but to be honest I'm not in the mood to talk to a bunch of drunk girls; so I just decided to get a drink and sit down. 

The only good thing that might come out of this, is if that Levi guy shows up..I've tried dating two girls already and something just wasn't right, they were both too annoying and clingy. But for some reason I can't stop thinking about the short guy who I bumped into and then helped me to class. I don't even know him and he seems like a complete douche, but god, he's hot. And on top of that, everyone keeps saying how he's this player that's slept with half the school. Usually people like him aren't my type. Usually guys aren't my type. But I could deal with it because he actually seems worth it, and now that I've gotten myself a title, it might work. Now if only he'll show up.

*

I was on my second drink when I saw levi walk in behind that weird girl Hanji and Another guy (I think his name is Erwin? A bunch of people talk about him but I think he's in college.) Maybe now is a good time to go talk to him..and wow he looks incredibly good in his dark jeans and button up. I didn't even think he could get any hotter then when I first saw him in school. And then there's me who barley dressed up at all because I wasn't planning on asking anyone out tonight. On second thought maybe I'll just go get another drink.

*

Three drinks later and I tripped and took someone down with me. 

"What the fuck?! Watch where the hell you're going."

Ooo! That voice sounds familiar.

"Levi! I was looking for you! Oh yea sorry about knocking you over, here!" I reached out my hand to help him up. 

"You're drunk."

Not really.."I've only had like four drinks! Okay..maybe five..or six...I forget. But anyway, that's not important!" 

"Oh really, then what's so important that you felt the need to trample me. No wait, how do you even remember me? All I did was help your sorry ass to class. And you look horrible. Give me that."

He took my drink. The hot midget just took my drink. No, I don't care how hot the midget is, that's not okay. 

"Hey! Give me that!" 

"No. And to think, I might've talked to you if you weren't drunk. Now come on, you should go home." 

Why does this leprechaun even care? He should just go back to his rainbow and protect his pot of gold, not me.

"Just go back to your pot of gold, damn." Haha oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. 

"What the fuck are you saying brat? You can blame that one on the alcohol. Come one we're going." Ugghhh why is he pulling me. He's walking too fast.

"Hey-hey where are we going little leprechaun slow down please my sister is still here she might need the car I dont know where she is-OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

HE KICKED ME THE MIDGET KICK ME.

"For calling me a fucking leprechaun you asshole. Now where's your sister..Is that her? Go ask her if she needs the car. Hurry up before I leave."

I dont even know why I'm doing what the hot little guy is telling me I should just leave but I'm already in front is mikasa oh well.

"Heeey sis! Are you staying? I need the car."  
She looks a little tipsy. Usually she doesn't drink so it's funny seeing her drunk.

"No I'm staying here and so are you because there's no way you're driving"

Oh but I'm not driving, Levi is. And I take it back, she looks drunk but she's still too overprotective. 

"Okay I'm not driving bye sis thanks"

"Eren wait-" I turned around and left. 

Oo Levi's still there I thought he would be gone."So, what'd your sister say?"

"She said she's staying here but then why don't I just stay here too wouldn't it be easier?" I really don't know why I can't stay here. oh yeah I hate jean and if I had a choice between levi and jean...yep! Going with the midget. 

"Would you like to stay here or would you like to leave? Im sick of being here, and I don't have my car, so you better want to leave." 

"Nononono I'll go with you!" But does that mean I'm going to his place? Or is he dropping me off? No he can't drop me off because it's my car. What if he's trying to steal my car?!

"H-hey! Do you plan on dropping me off or bringing me back to your house?"

"Well do you expect me to walk home after I drop you off? Idiot, I'm taking you to my place and you can drive home tomorrow, alright?" 

"Okay."

*

We're here. It's a cute apartment. Really neat and tidy.

"Oi brat, why'd you get so drunk anyway. You didn't strike me as someone who drinks a lot." Mmm probably because I'm not.

"That would be because of you sir." He looks like a sir. I don't know why considering he's so short.

"Don't call me sir. And how the hell is it because of me."

"Because I wanted to talk to you...but then I saw you and decided not to." I don't even know why I didn't want to talk to him he's not that bad.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"To be honest, I forget. But I'm tired can I sit down?"

"..Idiot. Yea you can sit down. You're sleeping on the couch, I'll go get you a blanket. And if you make a mess of anything I'm making you clean it first thing tomorrow; to my standards." 

That doesn't sound fun. No not at all.

"Okay." 

I looked up and he wasn't there. He must've went to go get a blanket...but I don't really need one..I'm just really tired..."

~~((POV change))~~

"Oi brat, here."

...

"Seriously, you're asleep? God, I don't even know why I'm letting you stay here." 

His ass isn't even that cute, and neither is he. And there's no way I would've been able to sleep with him tonight, I knew that when I brought him here. 

Whatever, he was just an excuse so I could leave early and use his car.

So then why am I covering him with the blanket.

Dammit, what the fuck is wrong with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. A lot of things have been going on recently and I've been having bad anxiety attacks over certain things and recently I've been getting depressed a lot more then usual. And when I get like that I don't even want to write. I feel bad that I should've had this done over a week ago and I hope you guys can forgive me. I'm not going to promise to have a chapter up by a certain date this time but I have already started the next chapter. I'm also sorry this chapter is shorter but I tried to have a new chapter up today no matter what. But thank you to everyone for reading, it means a lot and I love you all for it <3 (I'm not sure how I'm feeling about how I portrayed drunk Eren;so I am truly sorry for that bit. Please forgive me. Also, I only read this over once so if you find any mistakes please tell me <3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY CHAPTER FOURRR (PLEASE DKM)

Where the hell am I. 

I woke up on some couch and I don't even know who's, but I know for a fact this isn't my house. Okay, what happened last night.

The last thing I can remember is seeing levi come in, but I'm not 100% sure if I talked to him...I vaguely remember talking to him but it's all a blur and I'm not even sure about anything right now..."ugghh" I can't remember shit. Who does this a week after moving somewhere? Damn, I'm fucking stupid. 

"Oi, asshole are you up?"

"Shit!" Who the fuck-that sounded like Levi-what-

"Can you put your damn phone down and quit looking like you're about to peg it at me? You're in my apartment asshole."

Oh.....

"Why am I at your house?"

"You're a fucking moron. You got dunk as shit last night and since I didn't have a car, I drove to my apartment so I didn't have to stay at that shit hole."

"Wait you used my car? Where's yours? Shit, what about Mikasa and Armin? Why didn't you ask someone else? I barely know you-"

"Brat, you're fucking rambling, quit it. Yes I used your car. Your sister stayed at whoever's house the lame ass party was at. And I asked you because you happened to be the asshole who bumped into me at the time."

"Oh..well thanks I guess."

"Tch. You have nothing to thank me for I just wanted to leave because I had no way home."

"How'd you get there to begin with then?"

"My two dipshit friends got me to go, so we drove together. Anyway I'm making coffee do you want some?"

"Mm yea coffee sounds really good."

*

"So, did I say anything last night?"  
It sucks that I can't remember shit.

"Well you said a lot of shit. You said the reason you got so drunk was because you wanted to talk to me. Also you were rambling like an idiot until you passed out on my couch. "

"Did I ever tell you why I wanted to talk to you?" I don't know if I did, but I definitely do remember what I wanted to talk to him about, and I still do want to talk to him. 

"No, you said you couldn't remember."

"Oh okay. What time is it?"

"10am. But do you remember what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Alright then it's still early. I should get home Before I have to sit through a lecture. Thanks for letting me stay here and for the coffee; And about wanting to talk to you, I just heard some rumors about you, that's all."

I started picking up my stuff and was about to walk out until he grabbed my arm and practically growled,

"What rumors?" 

"That a lot of girls want to date you, you're pretty popular right? Oh and where are my keys?" I'm not going to bring up what I really wanted to talk to him about right now, I want to get to know who he is first. 

"Yea, whatever. Here," he tossed the keys to me, and of course I missed. Wow. I'm smooth as fuck.

"Maybe we can meet up sometime, are you free on Friday? We can stop for coffee after school.." Don't reject me, don't reject me don't- 

"Yea sure whatever. But I'm not waiting for you. Once I leave, I leave."

Why am I happy about this.. If I actually like him, then all of this loses it's point..no, I'm not stupid, none of this had ever had any meaning to it..

"Alright great! I see you at school, thanks again!"

But I can't stop myself from sounding legitimately excited..

At least, none of this has ever had any meaning before..

~PoV Change~

That shitty brat left his phone at my house. 

Now I have to find him in class to give it to him. At least I'm heading to the class were in together so it's not that much of a hassle. I don't even know how the hell he left it at my apartment when he almost hit me in the face with it. It wouldn't have done much, but just the fact that he was about to, made me want to punch him in the face. The asshole should be grateful I let him stay there in the first place. I mean, it's not even like-

"Ow watch where the fuck you're going asshole."

"You were the one not looking where you were going. Fuckin-Levi?"

Great. Fucking great. Seriously. Fucking again. 

"Fucking idiot. Don't you know where your damn classes are. Your class is that way. Why are you walking in the opposite direction."

"I was looking for you!"  
Oh really?

"No no not like that, I think I left my phone at your house.."  
I guess he saw that smirk, Fucking brat.

"Yea you did. I was going to give it to you in class, here."

"Oh, thanks..sorry."  
Dammit. Why does it bother me seeing him upset?

"Oi brat, it's fine. It's not like it was a lot of trouble getting it back to you. And plus now if you're late on Friday I can get in touch with you."

"Wait, what?"  
Dammit, things slip every time I'm with him.

"I added your number to my phone, do you have a problem with that?"

"No! Not at all! I was actually gonna ask you for your number today,"

"Oh really?"

"No! Wait, I mean, just in case I couldn't find you on Friday!"

"So you're that worried about our date?" That time the smirk was on purpose.

"Date?! What, no I just wanted to talk, it's not a-"

"Calm down idiot I was joking. We should get to class, were almost late. Again." If he always looks this cute it's going to be way harder to be with him. 

"Ahem. You bumped into me this time."

"Shut the fuck up maybe you should've been watching where you were going too."  
Never mind he's not cute. He's an idiot.

"Haha okaay Levi, whatever."  
Why am I getting to flustered now?  
Maybe it's because his eyes are fucking gorgeous. Even more so when he smiles like that, so gorgeous that now even I have a fucking smile trying to escape. Or maybe it's the way he laughed while saying my name..

I swear this fucking teal eyed bastard is doing it on purpose, he's trying to get me to fall for him; or am I just being ignorant? Maybe it's just him being him..but if it were just him being him people wouldn't call him a heartbreaker..but even if this is what he did to everyone he has broken, I'm not sure I even want him to stop.

...

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. OKAY. Sooooooo this is really late. I'm sosososo sorry I don't even know what to say. School started and I've been busy studying and with homework, my anxiety and depresion hasn't gotten much better, but to be honest that's not a good enough excuse for me, I posted this and if I wasn't ready to be comitted to writing it, I shouldn't have started it. BUT just so you guys know there is no way I'm dropping this fic, I have so many ideas for it and the last thing I wana do is drop it. So I just really want to apologise for it being so late and for the future if I'm ever this late again. Oh and if you see any mistakes or typos please let me know. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHOHO. THINGS KINDA HAPPEN. I suck at summaries. I'm sorry.

"So you've been hanging around Levi more huh?"

"Yea and?"

"You don't seriously like him right?"

"Shut up because if you talk any louder Mikasa's going to over hear, and then I'm going to have to sit through Another lecture from her. And no, I don't like him Armin."  
Armin hasn't let this go since I told him I stayed at Levi's the other day. Thank god I didn't tell him I asked him out am for coffee.

"So since you like him have you at least asked him out yet?"

"W-what?? I told you I don't like him! Ive never even liked anyone I've dated."

"Maybe it's because they weren't guys." The stupid smile he has on right now is making me want to puke. 

"Armin, I do not like him. I asked him for coffee, it's not because I like him, it's because I'm bored. He's someone who I could actually break and be amused by. Everyone else has just been a waste of time." ....I may have said A tad too much.

"Eren, I thought you dated so many people because you wanted to find someone you liked, not to use them as toys...and wait, you asked him out??"

"Yea I asked him if he wanted to get coffee after school, is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is. You say you don't like him, then you say you asked him out, what do you even want with him, if it's not a relationship. I know it's not friendship."

"Why are you so curious? You didn't even want me to like him a few minutes ago, now you feel bad cause you think I'm using him for something?"

"Eren I don't care about him, I care about you, Levi isn't the type of person you use, he's the type of person who uses you."

"I know, but trust me, there's no way I'm falling for that asshole. He's attractive, but his personality sucks, he's short, and that bowl cut is horrible." That's all a lie. He's gorgeous, he seems nice considering he brought me to his apartment when I was fucked, Sure he's short but damn is he built, and his haircut just makes him even nicer to look at.

"Okay Eren I trust you, you've been at this for quite sometime. I don't necessarily agree with it, but just don't do anything to stupid. Anyway, I have to get going it's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"Bye Armin, see ya tomorrow." 

"See ya."

*POV/time change (an hour later)*

10:53  
Eren: We're still on for Friday right?

Bad mistake giving the idiot my number.

10:55  
Levi: Unless you're late. I don't know why we wouldn't be. Idiot.

10:55  
Eren: soo you want to go

10:57  
Levi: I didn't say that. 

10:58  
Eren: but it was implied.

10:59  
Levi: No it wasn't.

11:01  
Eren: So we're meeting in the front?

11:02  
Levi: You're getting on my nerves. 

11:02  
Eren: I'm gonna take that as a yes.

11:04  
Levi: Good bye. I'm going to bed. 

11:04  
Eren: It's only 11!!

11:05  
Levi: I'm tired good bye.

11:05  
Eren: Alriight fine. Good night! =)

As stupid as that text was I cant help the weird tightening in my chest, because fuck that was kind of adorable.

11:08  
Levi: You text like a twelve year old girl.

11:08  
Eren: ;-; you didn't even say good night back!

11:09  
Levi: Cry me a river.

11:10  
Eren: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;-;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

11:11  
Levi: What the fuck is that.

11:11  
Eren: 11:11! Make a wish! And it's a river. I cried you a river.

11:14  
Levi: Good bye.

11:15  
Eren: Good night!!!

11:16  
Levi: Good night.

11:16  
Eren: :D

I've never said good night to anyone. It's stupid, I never even go bed for me to say good night to anyone. What the fuck is this brat doing. What the fuck am I doing.

*

POV/ Time change (Friday)

I haven't talked to Levi since I texted him on Tuesday. I wonder if he forgot. Schools almost out and I don't even know what class he's in right now. He said were going to meet in the front. I guess I'm just going to have to wait. 

1:58  
Come on hurry the fuck up. Two more minutes seriously. 

1:59  
Fucking god why is time so slow. 

2:00  
"Okay have a great weekend everyone. Don't forget to finish your projects because I don't take any work late."

Okay good I'm the first one out of the class room and I'm pretty close to the front of the building. And I don't have to stop at my locker. 

Okay I don't see him yet so I'll just wait.

What was that, I heard a beep. It's Levi. He beeped at me. He beeped in front of the school. Now everyone is looking at me walk to his car. Why. Why did he beep in a crowed parking lot. The fuck is wrong with him.

"Why'd you beep in front of the school?" Now I'm sitting in his car staring at him. And wow. Every time I look at him he gets more attractive and his eyes are so perfect I can't even look him in the eyes, so I opted to just look away.

"Do you not want people knowing We're going out?"

"Wait what?" 

"Not like that you dumb ass. Obviously we're not going out."  
Wow. I wasn't expecting that to hurt as much as it did.

"I wouldn't mind if-"  
Shit. I mumbled that. Shit.

"What?"  
He has a smirk. That smirk is fucking hot. God damn. 

"Nothing. So what coffee place do you want to go to?"

"Tch. You invite me for coffee, make me drive, and then don't even know where we're going?

"No I was going to say we can just go to that small coffee place on Main, But I wanted to know if there was any place you wanted to go specifically."

"Hm no, that sounds fine. I trust that their coffee isn't shit though."

"You've never been there?"

"I usually just make my own. There's no reason to go out and pay for a crappy overpriced coffee."

"Well then I hope it's to your standards." I said that a little more cheerful then needed but oh well, we're here anyway.

"I guess we'll have to see."

* 

"You don't like it?!" Once we had gotten our drinks and sat down we each took a sip of our drinks. Levi gave his drink a disgusted look and set it back down on the table.

"It's too sweet." 

"How can something be too sweet?"

"Tch. You're like a child."

"Am not!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at Levi. I think I earned a smile from him but it was gone so fast I couldn't tell.

"Tch, brat." Levi rolled his eyes and took another small sip from his drink.

"So why'd you invite me out anyway?" I've been prepared for him to the question a while ago but I never figured out a good way to answer. So instead I decided I'm going to wing it and smiled faintly before starting, 

"I heard you're a player. So let's play a game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. That happened. Did I do that right. Idk. BUT IM STICKING WITH IT. WHAT WILL LEVI SAY NEXT?!? I DONT KNOW WE WILL FIND OUT. Ahem. I kinda really wana right a smut chapter but then I would have to rearrange how I wanna go with this and I really like the idea I have. Plus smut is not my strong point so it would probably take me forever to write. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed and if you see any typos or things that need changing please let me know. Thank you ^.^ <333 (Also I know my chapters are pretty short I'm sorry TT.TT)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE. GOMENASAI.

*Levis POV*

What the fuck did he just say?

"What exactly does that mean?" I demand.

"Well," he starts again. "I've heard you're a player, so let's play a game..." He leans over the table, closer to me.

"Let's talk 24/7. Let's go on long walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's meet each other's friends..."

I don't even know what's happening right now - all I can manage to do is raise an eyebrow.

"Let's go out on dates together. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. Let's tell each other all our secrets..."

"And what's the point of this game?"

"Whoever falls in love first? Loses."

"Loses?"

"That's right." That fucking grin.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You make quite a reputation for yourself." I say sharply.

"I'm fully aware."

Now I can't help the smirk pulling at my lips.  
"Okay..." I say slowly. "But I don't plan on losing."  
I move in a little closer because he's still leaning over the table gazing straight at me, and I plant a kiss on his lips. He obviously didn't expected that, because now he's flushed bright red. What a brat. 

"Did you only agree so that you could kiss me?"  
He's a little more arrogant than he's letting on, but I still can't help thinking it's fucking cute coming from him.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you look like a tomato." I sneer.

"Ugh..." he grunts as he hides his face with his hands. 

"...Why though? You know absolutely nothing about me besides the fact that I've fucked everyone."

"U-uh, you didn't really need to..."

"Didn't need to what? Isn't that why you asked me to play?" I question.

"Umm... I don't know why I asked you... I guess it's because you seemed interesting? I'm not sure, but I want to know more about you." 

"Hmmph..." I sigh. "That's a pretty pathetic reason, but I guess I can't argue because I want to know more about you too." 

"You do?" 

"Well excuse me for wanting to know more about the bright eyed brat who keeps clumsily bumping into me and mindlessly slept over my place, drunk."

"It was one time!" he says defensively. As he finishes his sentence, I get up and move over to his side of the booth. 

"Oh? And is this why you got drunk in the first place?" I place my hand under his chin and pull his face closer to mine, because as long as I'm playing this 'game', I might as well enjoy it. 

"U-uh... well... kind of..." His flustered response is enough for our lips to touch, but only for a quick second. 

"Well that was stupid of you, wasn't it?" 

"Shut up." If his cheeks weren't turning redder by the second, maybe I would've taken that seriously, but before I can make a comment, he's talking again.

"We should probably get going since we've both finished our drinks anyway... But hey, you don't plan on texting me later saying you've changed your mind, right?" He says nervously, glancing up at me. Does he really think I'm that much of a bastard?

"Shitty brat, I'm not that big of an asshole. Although, don't count on me to comfort you when your heart is shattered." I sneer. 

"Ouch, well that hurt a little bit... But I don't plan on losing either, so good luck."

"So, do you plan on coming back to my place?" 

"Actually, my sister is expecting me home in a little bit, but I would really like to see your apartment when I'm not so smashed that I don't remember anything." And there's that fucking smile again - fuck him. 

"Well I guess we'll see. You might've seen it today if you didn't leave straight after you asked me out." 

"Would you really count this as being asked out?" He says with confused expression on his face.

"Fucking brat - I'm dropping you home."

"W-wait, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Tch. Come on, we're leaving."

*

"Thank you." He beams.  
Every time I see that stupid smile all I want to do is kiss those perfect lips and - shit, I don't think I can do this whole relationship game thing this idiot is talking about... But I may as well enjoy it while it lasts. Putting a finger under his chin and leaning across, I whisper in his ear.

"I know a better way you can show your gratitude." 

He flinches slightly - how cute.

"Uh, I mean, we're right in front of my house, and it's not that I don't want to but - " I let go of his chin.

"So you're having me play this ridiculous game, and I can't even kiss you?"

"No! It's just not right here."

"Fine." I roll my eyes and look back at him. Now he's outside of my car and peering through the rolled down window. 

"See you later, babe." and I throw him a wink, before stepping on the gas.  
After all, if we're playing a game, I may as well have fun winning. 

*Eren's PoV*

Why am I the one getting all flustered? This is fucking ridiculous - I'm the one who asked him, I shouldn't be losing! And babe? - And a wink? That was just fucking weird; okay, hot coming from him, but still, no.

"Eren, what the hell happened to you?" Mikasa demands. 

"What do you mean?"

"You look flustered, but at the same time like you're going to punch a wall." Shit. I was never good at hiding my emotions to begin with, and trying to hide anything from Mikasa is impossible as it is.

"Sorry, I just went to grab a coffee on my way home, and people piss me off."

"Well, that's nothing new. Seriously though Eren, what happened?"

"Nothing. Seriously sis, it's all good. There's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna go give Armin a call though, so I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Fine. But Eren, I swear if anyone upset you-"

"No one did! Thank you, but I promise I'm okay, stop worrying." I give her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead to reassure her and head up to my room; but not exactly to call Armin.

*

5:28pm  
Eren: Hey =)

5:36pm  
Levi: What's with you and your stupid smilies?

5:38pm  
Eren: Well that was mean ;( You know they're cute. ;) 

5:47pm  
Levi: Cute for a 10 year old. 

5:49pm  
Eren: Didn't know you were into children. 

5:56pm  
Levi: Well I'm into you. 

That would've been flattering if he hadn't of just call me a child. 

5:58pm  
Eren: I don't even know your age yet...

6:10pm  
Levi: What a great boyfriend you are. 

6:13pm  
Eren: Well I just assumed that you were the same age. 

6:21pm  
Levi: And what age is that?

6:24pm  
Eren: You don't know my age either? Seriously?

6:31pm  
Levi: Who asked who to go out with them again?

6:32pm  
Eren: Who said yes?

6:44pm  
Levi: Idiot. I'm 20. 

6:47pm  
Eren: Really? I'm 17. 

6:50pm  
Levi: Obviously.

6:53pm  
Eren: How? 

7:04pm  
Levi: Most seniors are 17, moron.

7:07pm  
Eren: You're not. 

7:18pm  
Levi: You're an idiot. 

7:19pm  
Eren: A lovable idiot. 

7:21pm  
Levi: Just an idiot.

7:23pm  
Eren: So are we going to go out again?

7:30pm  
Levi: Well I don't think "going out" consists of just one date.

7:32pm  
Eren: oh.

7:44pm  
Levi: Brat. How about tomorrow we go to the movies or something. 

7:46pm  
Eren: Okay, what movie?

7:57pm  
Levi: I don't know. Any movies you interested in seeing lately?

7:59pm  
Eren: Well, if we go out before going to the movies we can always just see what's playing at the time.

8:02pm  
Levi: Better not be a shitty movie. 

8:04pm  
Eren: It won't be... Probably. Well, I have to go for a little bit, so I'll talk to you later. Byee <3

*

"Eren." Oh shit. This isn't going to be good. 

"Yea Mikasa?" 

"How was your talk with Armin?"  
Shit shit shit. 

"It was fine, yeah, good, why?"  
Why am I still lying? She definitely knows.

"I called Armin an hour ago."

"Maybe I was talking to him before then - or maybe after."

"Don't even try, Eren. Who were you talking to?"

"Why is it any of your business? You don't need to know everyone I talk to."

"No I don't. But Armin said that you've been hanging around some new older guy lately, Levi?" 

"Even if I was, why does it matter?"

"Because why would you lie about talking to Armin?"

"Because I knew this would happen!" I sigh.

"What, me worrying about you?"

"No, it's you constantly trying to pry into my business when it has absolutely NOTHING to do with you. It doesn't matter who I talk to, it doesn't involve you!"

"You know what Eren, fine. I only care about you so much because Mom and Dad are never here. If you want to be alone, fine. Talk to whoever you want."

I messed up. I didn't want this to happen with Mikasa.

"I'm dating him." I blurt out. Shit. Too blunt. Wayy to blunt. 

"What?"

"I'm dating him - Levi. The guy Armin told you about."

"You're gay?"

"I don't know! I just... I'm not really dating him."

"Eren, that doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't... I just wanted to try something new, I guess. I found him attractive, so I asked if he wanted to see who would fall for the other first. If I'm going to have a 'heartbreaker' reputation, I might as well use it; especially if it's a heartbreaker versus a player."

"Eren... that doesn't sound like you. You date a lot of people, but that's just because you're trying to find someone you love, right?" She stares right at me. 

"It's always been about that..."

"Then what's changed?"

"I don't know... He just seems... different. Please just trust me, Mikasa. I won't do anything stupid - and I can promise you that I don't have any feelings towards him."

"Okay... But I swear to God, if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"If he hurts me, it will be my fault."

"Eren.."

"Look, it's fine! I promise everything is okay. Do you want to watch a movie?"

She narrows her eyes slightly, still suspicious, but finally lets it go. "Nice change of topic. But sure, we're watching 'As Above, So Below', though. Oh, and Mom got home a little while ago - you should go say 'Hi' and then get ready for bed. I'll set up the movie."

"Okay, sure."

* 

That's the first time I've ever lied to Mikasa.  
I might actually have feelings for him... and I can't promise everything will be okay. Someone's going to wind up hurt, and I can't guarantee it's not going to be me.  
Why did I think this was a good idea? Then again, how would I know what love is actually like? Maybe this is just another stupid high school crush... I guess there really is only one way to find out. But Mikasa's right, I should probably go and say 'Hi' to Mom. 

I walk into her room, and see that she's slumped on her bed, watching a show on the TV, probably a cooking show. However, she's so immersed that she doesn't even hear me come in, which is unusual for her.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh! Eren, I didn't hear you come in."

"Hmph, clearly. What're you watching?" I ask, curious as to why she was so captivated.

"Oh, nothing in particular." 

As I walk over to her and heavily sit myself down next to her, she takes the remote and quickly turns off the TV. 

"How was work?" 

"It was fine, thank you Eren." She smiles. "How's the new school been?" She asks anxiously. 

I raise an eyebrow. "Mom, school is school. It hasn't 'been good' nor 'been bad'. It's just school. What did you expect?" I laugh lightly, trying to be convince her that I'm perfectly fine. Hah, yeah, right.

She seems to buy it - she doesn't have the talent to sniff out lies, like Mikasa, thankfully.

"Phew, that's good." She says, sighing, relieved. I instantly feel guilty, as it becomes evident that she trusts me so much that she doesn't even question my dodgy response, and I just lied straight to her face.  
Shit. 

"So, are you coming to watch the film Mom?" 

"Oh, yes, I just need to go speak to your Dad quickly."

I nod, and I'm about to leave to get myself ready before I notice a small container of blue tablets on her bedside table. I'm not very observant usually, so it may be just that I haven't noticed before, and they're some kind of medication she's taking for her back or something, but there's nothing wrong with asking. 

I point straight at them. "What are they, Mom?"

She hesitates, and then looks over to where I'm pointing. She immediately responds and quickly grabs the container and puts them in a draw, out of sight. 

"It's just some tablets I've been prescribed by the doctor - for my joints, you know?" 

"Oh, I see." I don't bother to pry further - Mom's always had a variety of medication to take, so this is nothing out of the ordinary. Plus, Mikasa's waiting. 

"Well, see you in a minute, Mom." I smile gently and she leans over and kisses my forehead. 

"I love you Eren, you know that?"

"Of course Mom. Love you too." Then I walk out, feeling guilty yet satisfied that I've tricked another person into thinking that all is good, and I'm ok.

*  
"Well, that movie totally sucked. What a shit ending." I sigh. It was - they basically just peacefully walked off into the night like no one even died. How lame.

"Eren!" 

"Oh yeah, sorry Mom - language; my bad." I apologise. "Well, it's late now, and I'm sorta tired, so do you guys mind if I go to bed?" I slowly get up off the couch and sleepily hug each of them good night. 

"Of course, goodnight sweetie." Mom says with a smile.

"Night Eren..." Mikasa yawns. She seems pretty tired also, although I'm not really tired. In fact, I'm restless. I would just rather be alone right now. 

I look at the clock hanging on the wall - 11:06pm. Shit - I need to go NOW, or I'm gonna miss it!

"Good night." a voice says from across the room.

Oh...

"Night Dad." I smile a little awkwardly. I used to be really close to Dad, closer to him than anyone else, but lately he seems like a completely different person... maybe work has just been stressful. 

Disregarding that, I pull out my mobile and start texting Levi as I walk up the stairs.

11:08pm  
Eren: Hey ;)

11:10pm  
Levi: What is with the damn smilies?

11:11pm  
Eren: 11:11 - Make a wish!

11:12pm  
Levi: Are you going to do this every night?

11:13pm  
Eren: Unless I miss it... Probably. 

11:15pm  
Levi: I'm going to bed. Night.

11:16pm  
Eren: Goodnight <3 x

Maybe one day I'll actually be able to tell him what I'm wishing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. This chapter probably would have been extremely later if it weren't for the new co-author of this fic who I am very very greatful for because her writing is amazing. (Too bad she hasn't writen anything on here yet.*cough*) ANYWAY. I just wanted to say I'm sosososo sorry about how late this chapter is. Hopefully future chapters will be out sooner (and be better written) now that I have someone helping me. Also, Happy late New Years! And Happy late holidays! I hope the chapter was good enough for such the long wait. Ilu guys and thank you for reading! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <333 (the prompt originally came from komlin.tumblr.com ya'll should really check out her blog if you don't know her already because she is an extremely lovely person and writer.) ((My tumblr is Abitofeverything-and-anything.tumblr.com)) And comments/kudos are always very appreciated <33


End file.
